


(this) love is endless

by aliveanddrunkonsunlight



Series: drunk on sunlight [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveanddrunkonsunlight/pseuds/aliveanddrunkonsunlight
Summary: As much joy as he has brought her, he is not always an easy man to love. Jaime has moods where nothing she can do, no touch or action, will bring him back to himself. Brienne has learned to allow him space then, to wander and be alone.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: drunk on sunlight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416598
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	(this) love is endless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These Tarth ficlets have no bearing on one another. They are not in the same universe, so keep that in mind while reading.

One morning after breaking their fast, Jaime says he wishes to go for a long ride. It isn’t an unusual request, but Brienne is very much aware of the duties which hold her here. “Do you want me to accompany you?” 

“No,” he dismisses her quickly, quietly. As much joy as he has brought her, he is not always an easy man to love. Jaime has moods where nothing she can do, no touch or action, will bring him back to himself. Brienne has learned to allow him space then, to wander and be alone. 

He spends the whole day out riding until a sudden storm breaks over the island. She opens the heavy oak door to find him on the front step, soaked down to his smallclothes. Without saying a word, she takes him to their chambers and wrings the water out of his hair, strips him out of his wet clothes, and wraps him in a blanket from their bed. She starts to go, to fetch dry clothes for him, but his hand, cool, damp skin on hers, stops her. “I’m sorry,” he tells her, his eyes haunted. 

“I know,” she nods, tears glistening in her eyes. He kisses her then, which turns hungry, wanting. Him so desperately needing her to understand. “Jaime,” she whispers, her hands running softly through his wet hair. He pulls her on top of him as they fall back onto the bed. He fumbles at her clothes, need darkening his eyes. 

“I love you,” she says, trying to coax him back to her. He nods, biting his lip to staunch the tears. She places gentle kisses on his cheeks, his eyelids, and can feel his pulse beating under her hands. 

They move together slowly, an apology in his every touch. Brienne isn’t afraid to meet Jaime’s gaze and hopes her eyes communicate what she cannot say. He wraps her in his arms afterwards, holding her against the warmth of his chest, planting soft kisses on her shoulder. Brienne inches away from him slightly. “She still has a grasp on you, doesn’t she?” She does not say it out of jealousy, but out of concern. Jaime’s silence is her answer. “I did not....It was not meant as an accusation. I only wish you to talk to me.” 

Jaime gives her a small, pained smile then. “You do not always have to be so noble, my lady wife.” 

“I mean it, talk to me.” She reaches for him then, her hand cupping his cheek, her thumb stroking through his beard, along his strong jawline, his muscles humming under her touch. 

“It’s mine to deal with. I do not wish to burden you.” 

“We married. I wish to be burdened,” she insists, which elicits another small smile from him. 

He’s told her everything. How their relationship started young, how he never wanted to be in the Kingsguard, but did it for Cersei. How all of his decisions were controlled by her. “I wonder how I would have been different if I had cut her out of my life sooner. I wonder if I could have done more to change her.” 

It’s a relief to hear him speak of it, she can hear the light in his voice again. “You have a good heart,” she tells him. “But you are not responsible for her actions. You only have control over  _ your _ choices.” 

“I chose right.” He cups her cheek in his hand, pressing a light kiss to her lips. 

Brienne smiles. “But I understand. She’s your sister.” 

When her brother died, she had tried to take on the responsibility of being both son and daughter to her father, even though it’s never what he expected of her. 

She’s taken him along the twisting narrow trail, which grows rocky near the top just before the land grows flat and the trees dip down to reveal a stunning overlook of the island. And under a pine tree, a small pile of rocks. It is usually marked with flowers, the place where they buried Lord Selwyn Tarth’s first born son. He wanted him there, under star and sky, looking over the lands he would never get to rule.  _ Your family would be so proud of you, _ Jaime told her when she showed him.  _ Galladon. Your mother, your father. Your sisters. As proud as I am to call you my wife.  _

He’s never understood the extent to which she would go to staunch his pain, to release him from the feelings which occasionally consume him. “Jaime.” She flushes under his gaze. “Promise me the next time you feel this way…” 

“I will not simply ride off?” He finishes for her, a teasing in his tone. 

“You may travel where you wish, but I am here. You do not even have to tell me why you go, but at least have the courtesy to say you need some time alone.” 

“I promise,” he vows. “I know I have my moods, but any day I get to spend with you is not a bad day, my ser lady wife.” 

“I wish you would not call me that,” she tells him even as her mouth is twisting up into a smile. 

“I know,” he says gently. “Which is exactly why I do.” 


End file.
